When The D Is Removed
by Akumalia
Summary: Allen has been captured by the Earl. The Earl takes away the only thing left to Allen that keeps him going, his memories of Mana. Neah has control of the body but it is unstable because of the agrivated innocence inside him because of Apocryphos. What will happen to Neah? What happened to Allen? My first fanfic. Akumalia


**Welcome to my first fanfiction. I had always loved making these stories inside my head but only just found ! Please enjoy and try not to be too harsh about the comments! (Sorry fragile ego here :| ;);( )**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or the characters inside of it.**

 **If you wish to have full enjoyment of this fan fiction, I would recommend reading the manga -Man. I will be quoting some lines from the story so if you wish to understand some of the content I do recommend reading it. All lines in the story that are quoted I will place a note as a disclaimer. If there is no note, then it means that I made it up. If I say anything that seems quoted from the manga or anime and is not noted, sorry, I might have had the same idea as the writer in the way of making the story work. Have fun and enjoy!**

The Continuation of the End

Chapter 1:

"Mana is the root of everything!" Cried the earl, his suit closing again but still looking just as insane. **(A/N: This is a line quoted from the manga, I do not own this)** As he and Allen's minds seemed to overlap, Johnny had been thrown up against one of the alley walls. As he hit the wall the bracelet that had lead him to Allen. Allen looked back at the Earl with a glare. Allen hated how his adopted father, whom once had nothing to do with his life in the order and Innocence, was now being dragged into it, even after Mana having died twice already, once by his hand and once by a passing carriage.

"Allen..." said the Earl as he slowly walked toward Allen. Allen tried to get up but with no success. His right leg seemed to be broken after having been thrown by the Earl. In his failed attempt at getting up he feel again, his left leg slightly going up in the air. The Earl noticed this and grabbed the extended leg. The Earl pulled Allen's good leg high enough so that their eyes would be in align. The Earl opened up his suit and reveled his ash colored face. The suit seemed to open up in a way that made the suit seem like just a big Jigsaw Puzzle. Allen looked into the Earls face with a slightly scared but mostly raging expression. The Earl seemed to have regained at least a little bit of his sanity, as he whispered into Allen's left ear.

"Allen... You know... I have to thank you... You killed the root of everything for me..."

Allen eyes widened and looked directly at The Earl. The Earl smiled and looked into Allen's left eye. The Earl grinned even more, getting closer to Allen's face, only looking at his left eye.

"But there is one think left, that damn eye!" As those words left the Earl's mouth, his face lost all composure and turned into the psychotic expression he had before.

Just then, one of the order's golems came around the corner, attracted to all the noise. This golem was being broadcast straight to Komui's office where Lenalee had been watching, as she had heard the news that they had found Kanda. The Earl noticed the small golem and turned toward it.

"The Earl!" cried Lenalee who's voice was transmitted though the golem's speaker. The Earl did not recognize the voice of the young girl, but recognized the golem to belong the order. The Earl smiled as though he had just thought of a plan of some sort. Lenalee was startled by the smile and slightly turned her head and caught a glimpse of what the Earl had been holding.

"ALLEN!" Lenalee cried, with tears starting to well up in her eyes. Allen recognized her voice and looked toward the golem. The Earl looked toward Allen, and then back at the golem. "Are these whom you pretend to hold dear? Well let's give them a show, as they seem to be watching. Tyki!"

Lenalee, Komui and all the other scientists that were in the room were just sitting completely still until those words came out of the Earls mouth. Tyki then came from behind the golem, dragging Johnny behind him in one of is gloved hands. Tyki dropped Johnny in about a meter away from the Earl before coming next to the Allen who was still upside down.

"You called? Hello, boy." said Tyki while grinning, turning his head a bit to annoy the boy who was being daggled effortlessly by his leg. Allen did not even have time to glare at Tyki before he was thrown up by the Earl and caught by his neck, still in one of the Earl's huge hands. Allen was now trying to struggle free of the Earls grip around his neck with his right hand, as his left arm was still unstable. The Earl looked rather saddened by Allen's struggle. He looked back at the golem that was still looking at the three men. "Enjoy the show" the Earl said starting to smile almost as widely as his suit had done. He turned toward Tyki and extended his arm that was still holding Allen.

"Tyki, take out that damn skull left by Man- Mr. Campbell." Tyki hesitated, looking at the Earl's exposed face, then shook his head, took off one of his white gloves and reached toward Allen's head. "STOP! " Lenalee cried in the midst of her tears. As Tyki gray hand was about to touch Allen's struggling head, the transition's visual was cut off. But the audio remained. Lenalee fell to the floor sobbing and holding her ears, as the screams of agony came though the screen that she had been watching. After a few seconds of nothing but screams and the muffled sobbing of Lenalee, a phone started to ring near Komui. He picked up the phone.

"Yes...What!? You found a barrier in one of the towns alleys?! Well get in their! We already have a golem in that area!" Komui had figured that if the golem had lost most of its connection, that it must be one of the Noah barriers. "Alright! We will- Huh? The barrier seems to have dissipated! " Komui heard this news and was very surprised, and then noticed that the screaming coming though the other monitor had stopped, but the visual had yet to return. Lenalee then rushed out of the room with her innocence activate, making all of the papers that were scattered around the room go flying in all directions.

She ran into the arc that was still open to the town where they had been going to find Kanda. She bolted through the halls and paths through the arc and reached the town that all of the finders had gone to. She jumped onto the nearby clock tower to find where the finders had found the barrier. When she spotted the finder that had called Komui she jumped down to the alley. She ran down the alley and found the finder picking up one of the golems, most likely the one that had been showing her and her brother the scene with Allen and the Earl. She turned the corner where the finder had been at a more human pace. She fell to her knees. The whole area was destroyed, very few walls still standing. In the center of all the rubble was where she had seen the Earl choking Allen. In that exact place was a large splatter of blood and Johnny laying motionless on the rubble, holing what looked like a bracelet of some sort.

Lenalee looked at the closest wall to where to blood was and found a message written in the blood. " _Your precious Allen, is no longer amongst your kind."_ When Lenalee saw these words she screamed and cried towards the sky, knowing that one piece of her slowly crumbling world, had turned to dust.

 **Tada! What do you think so far? Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I was trying to get this whole idea out before I lost it. (My ideas are only temporary in my brain! ;)) Please review and tell me what you think! Sorry if it seems a bit small but I have no idea how people make these chapters longer than 2k! The next chapter will explain what happened to Allen. I have no idea when I will get the next chapter out. Don't even know if I will get another one out! :| But anyway, please give me tips as I am new to this type of thing!**

 **-** **Akumalia**


End file.
